Paul Lahote
Paul is a Quileute teenager who can turn into a werewolf. He was the second one to join the pack. He is most volatile member of the pack, he became so enraged when he learned Jacob told Bella about the pack that he turned into a wolf and attempted to kill her. He later seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Paul's early life except that he changed into a shape-shifter after Sam. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Paul tries to attack Bella but is stopped by Jacob and Sam. ''Eclipse'' After the campfire, Paul wasn't directly mentioned in the book, but it's clear that he did fight against the newborn army along with the rest of the pack. ''Breaking Dawn'' After Rachel came home, Paul imprinted on Rachel Black, Jacob's older sister. This upset Billy Black and Jacob because Paul was always in their house, but Billy remained okay with his visits because it kept Rachel home longer. Physical description In New Moon, Jacob says that "Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil." Wolf form Bella describes Paul’s wolf form as: "Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size—a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring". He is also massive, gigantic,not as tall as Sam, swift, and with dark eyes. Wolf abilities As a shapeshifter, Paul has the regular talents of a wolf, such as phasing, unlimited telepathy within his pack, enhanced senses, strength, durability and regeneration. His speed is only half of a vampire when in human form, though it becomes as fast as a vampire, if not faster, in wolf form. His temperature is also enhanced as to about 108° degrees, which allows him to withstand severe cold weather. His phasing ability also delays his aging process, preventing him from aging until he learns to stop phasing after a solid period of time. Relationships Rachel Black In Book 2 of Breaking Dawn, Paul has already imprinted on Jacob Black's older sister Rachel for some period of time. This annoys Billy and Jacob because he is always at their house eating their food and watching their TV; however, Billy is happy that Rachel is sticking around longer because of Paul. Paul is prone to losing his temper very fast, but seems to have better control of it by Breaking Dawn, most likely due to the happiness of being in love. Jacob Paul annoys the crap out of Jake, and in Breaking Dawn, Jacob breaks his nose. Apparently, the two fight a lot, and Jacob says that Leah is almost as annoying as him in Breaking Dawn after she joins his pack. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon (film)'' * Eclipse **''Eclipse (film)'' * Breaking Dawn Film portrayal Alex Meraz played Paul in the film New Moon and Eclipse. Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Shape-Shifters